


The Adventure of the Six-Finger Discount

by handschuhmaus



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: EUish setting, Gen, I've all intentions of incorporating a PnF cameo, Well only sort of, any prospect of The Force Awakens entirely ignored, doot doot writing Stanford without having watched him whoops, fake accountant, impersonating a librarian, it's a trap, totally inspired by Scooby Doo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small"></span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>This is probably contrived</li> <li>I somehow forgot that there were only four people in the Mystery Incorporated gang?</li> <li>I'm sorry--I'm not used to writing these guys much at all</li> <li>also I am terrible at finishing things. When <em>will</em> I write the next chapter? Good question. I don't know.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span class="small"></span>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Six-Finger Discount

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azhdarchidaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhdarchidaen/gifts).



>   * This is probably contrived
>   * I somehow forgot that there were only four people in the Mystery Incorporated gang?
>   * I'm sorry--I'm not used to writing these guys much at all
>   * also I am terrible at finishing things. When _will_ I write the next chapter? Good question. I don't know.
> 


“Hey!” Luke rushed excitedly into the Falcon and almost collided with his twin sister. 

“I had something I wanted to ask you,” both managed to say at the same time, then “You go first.”

Luke closed his mouth and indicated that she should speak.

“Luke, Chewbacca returned to Kashyyk on a family matter and I don’t want to risk the Imperial Remnant finding me in a diplomatic vessel on this trip, so I was going to ask if you would perhaps help Han with the Falcon, since I’ll be very busy.”

He blinked. “Oh. I was going to ask you if you would like to come along--I’ve been asked to bring whatever Jedi I can scare up along on this mission, and I don’t actually know any since Ben-er, Obi-Wan, died, but you are Force-sensitive.” 

“What mission?” Leia asked, seemingly a bit stunned.

“This message--” he indicated, holding up the recorded holo-cube. Though it did seem that whoever had sent the message didn’t know or didn’t care to use the video function. “They want a Jedi to investigate some strange happenings in a remote community.”

“Didn’t it occur to you that it could be a trap?” his sister pointed out.

“Oh. Well, I suppose--” Luke trailed off.

“You sound like Admiral Ackbar, your highness, always concerned about the least thing. I say live life to the fullest.” Both Skywalker siblings turned in surprise to see Lando Calrissian standing there, slightly rumpled, with the same thought: when did he come in here? 

Han returned from the sleeping quarters with a couple empty food trays under his arm. “Now, we can’t go anywhere yet, there’s not enough food for today’s lunch and dinner on board.”

“Han, my friend,” Lando addressed him, ignoring that announcement. “I’ve run into a temporary difficulty with transportation. Some bureaucrat is claiming money is owing on my ship, so he impounded it, and I cannot refute his spurious claims until I get back home and have access to my files.”

“Excuse me, sir?” a quiet voice inquired from a head poked in through the door. “I was told you might be willing to be hired for transportation--”

“Wait just a minute,” Han protested, “I can’t take everyone everywhere at once--the Falcon’s only one ship!” 

“I don’t mind taking the leisurely route,” Lando answered him, “Just as long as we get back in the end.”

“Well, maybe you’d be helpful if it is a trap; I’m sure you have plenty of experience with them,” Luke remarked thoughtfully.

“If what’s a trap?” the sometimes conman asked.

“This Jedi mission.”

“Luke,” Han groaned, “I didn’t want to get mixed up in Jedi business, I never have.”  
“Well, you’ve befriended the wrong family then, mister.” Leia rolled her eyes at them.

“I don’t mind a leisurely route either. I was on my way to a remote assignment during the battle when my ship got detoured and I haven’t been able to make any progress. This is hardly a transportation hub, either. As long as I’m making some progress...” their unfamiliar guest spoke up.

Han answered, “Lady, I don’t know where you want to go, I don’t even know where Luke wants to go, so I can’t guarantee you we won’t be going in the exact opposite direction.”

“To a transportation hub, perhaps?” she suggested dryly.

“Who are you?” Leia asked.

“I’m meant to be a librarian, although there’s nothing resembling a library nearby such that I can do any of the work I’ve been trained for,” she informed them. “Mara Kenobi.”

“Are you any relation to Ben, sorry, Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Luke blurted.

“I shouldn’t think so. It’s a common name in some places.”

“So you,” Han pointed at Lando, “want to go back to Bespin, you,” indicating Mara, “simply want to get to a ‘transportation hub’, Luke wants to go on a Jedi mission, and you want me to ferry you to a diplomatic occasion.” 

Leia sniffed. “Not exactly, but that will do as an explanation.”

“Is it urgent?” Han asked.

“No,” she sighed, “actually it’d be better if I were to arrive in about a week. Something about the festival calendar. But I need to do it before I can move on to other matters.”

“I guess you all will tolerate going on this Jedi mission, then? If the destination is somewhere halfway convenient?”

There were general nods, shrugs and vocalizations of consent. Then it occurred to the erstwhile smuggler that someone usually accompanied the Skywalkers. “Do we have to bring Goldenrod along?”

“I didn’t think you’d mention it,” Luke said with a smile. “Yes, I need Threepio to help translate for me. But he needed some work on his power circuitry so he’s engaged in some sort of data reprocessing to make him function better again. And we could probably turn him off on the ship.” 

“What about his little friend?” Lando inquired.

“Artoo’s coming too,” Luke reported. “Just as soon as we can lay in provisions and everything.”

Han strode towards the cockpit of the Falcon, muttering something about having four passengers without expecting it at all. Lando smiled at Mara, obviously hoping to charm her, and the twins left the ship again to pack for the trip.


End file.
